


Bassez

by zebraljb



Series: I Want to Be Your Underwear [4]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part four of the NSYNC series based on the Bryan Adams song, "I Just Want to Be Your Underwear."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bassez

FOUR  
 _I gotta be the spoon to stir your cream  
I wanna be the one that really makes you scream_

 

“Dammit…how does Chris exist on this bus?” Lance snapped, practically jumping to reach the top shelf.

“Need some help?” JC suddenly appeared, walking up behind Lance. Lance swallowed deeply, not able to turn around.

“Coffee. I…uh…I wanted the coffee.”

“It’s up here because no one drinks it.” JC easily grabbed the can of coffee. “Chris and Justin don’t like it, and I drink tea.” JC stepped back, handing the can to Lance.

“Tea’s boring.” Lance wrinkled his nose and JC smiled.

“Not the tea I buy. I get this great herbal stuff. I’ll make you some.” JC started digging through cabinets. Lance tried not to look at his ass.

“Damn, I wish I was on the other bus,” Lance mumbled. “I bet THEY’RE not being force fed weirdo tea.”

“I bet they’re not doing much of anything,” JC commented. Chris, Joey and Justin were sharing the stomach flu, so they were sharing the “quarantine” bus. “Do you really think I’m weird, Lance?” JC asked softly.

“God, JC, no. I was just kidding.” Lance was amazed by the hurt in JC’s blue eyes. “No one thinks you’re weird.”

“Whatever, Lance.” JC sighed as he put the teapot on the burner. “Justin doesn’t even THINK to ask me to shoot baskets with him anymore. He just asks Chris. Joey doesn’t call me…I just figured I’m no fun to hang with or something.”

“I like hanging out with you,” Lance said softly. “There’s no one I’d rather be unquarantined with.”

“Thanks, Lance.” JC poured the boiling water into two mugs. “Let it steep for a second.” JC went into the tiny fridge. “You probably like cream in your tea, right?”

“I guess,” Lance said.

“I think Chris avoids me because I’m gay,” JC continued. Lance stared at him.

“You’re WHAT?”

“Gay.” JC laughed at the look on Lance’s face. “C’mon, Lance. Like it’s not obvious. I like pink. I like art. I like wine.”

“Lots of straight guys like pink, art and wine,” Lance protested.

“Name one.” JC stirred the cream into Lance’s mug. Lance frowned and JC laughed. “Didn’t think so. I don’t think Chris is grossed out or anything. I just think he doesn’t know quite how to treat me.” JC took a sip of his tea. “What do you think?”

“About you being gay?”

“No…your tea.”

“Oh.” Lance took a sip. “Wow. This is actually good.”

“Imagine that.” JC smiled, then took his mug and went into his bunk. He stayed there for the next three hours, leaving Lance to stare out the window and daydream about him.

 

“Lance.” JC shook him a bit, and he woke with a start. “We’re stopping for lunch.”

Lance blinked owlishly, looking out the window at the flat brownness of the Midwest. “Oh, I guess I fell asleep.”

“I guess you did.” JC glanced down at the empty mug that Lance still held. “You finished your tea.”

“Yeah. It was good.” Lance grabbed JC by the hand. “JC, I don’t think you’re weird. And I don’t care that you’re gay. It won’t make me treat you any different.”

JC smiled, his fingers holding onto Lance’s for a second before letting go. “Thanks.”

Lance watched him get off the bus. “I’ll just love you more now, that’s all.”

 

JC headed for the restroom before heading to the table. Lance followed the others to the booth in the corner. “How are you guys?” He asked.

“I might be getting better. I’m almost hungry,” Chris said.

“Good,” Lance said. He leaned forward, keeping an eye on the restrooms. “Guys, did you all know JC was gay?”

Justin studied Lance curiously. Joey smiled and Chris laughed out loud. “You’re just figuring that out?” Chris asked.

Lance blushed and Joey took pity on him. He took a sip of water and said, “I, for one, figured it out about a month before he told me.”

“I’ve known since the MMC,” Justin offered.

Lance’s eyes widened. “But what about Bobbie?”

“She was a cover, Lance,” Joey said patiently. “JC’s as gay as you are.”

Lance studied his fork. Justin’s mouth fell open. “What, Lance?”

“Oh, fuck,” Joey moaned. “I’m sorry, Lance.”

“JC thinks y’all have been avoiding him. He thinks we ALL think he’s weird, and he thinks YOU’RE uncomfortable because he’s gay.” Lance pointed his fork at Chris.

“No!” Chris said, but he didn’t sound very convincing.

“So…you’re gay?” Justin asked quietly.

“I’ve had sex with men, yes, but I really only want one particular man,” Lance said as JC returned to the table.

“How’s everyone feeling?” JC asked.

“Better, I guess,” Justin said. The waitress came and took their orders. Joey and Justin ordered soup, while Chris decided to try a sandwich. JC and Lance got salads.

“So, miss us yet?” Chris asked JC.

“No. I like sharing a bus with Lance.” JC smiled at Lance. “You guys can stay with Joey forever for all I care.”

“Hey, Jayce,” Justin said slowly. “When we get back to the hotel…when I feel better…wanna shoot some hoops with me?”

“Yeah!” Delight filled JC’s eyes. “That’d be cool.” Justin looked from JC to Lance, then winked at Lance.

 

Lance tossed and turned in his bunk that night. He could hear JC’s soft breathing across the aisle, and he slid his hand into his boxers. God, but he wanted JC. He closed his eyes as he slowly stroked himself. He had watched JC for six years, watched him grow from the dorky ex-Mousketeer to the sexy man sleeping across the aisle. He had always felt attracted to the person JC was on the inside. JC was a genuinely nice person, if a little slow to catch on to things. He lived in his own little artistic world, but if you needed him, he was there for you.It was only recently that Lance was feeling a strong physical attraction. He didn’t know what had happened. Suddenly JC was all long legs and sweet giggle and long, soft hair. Lance moaned slightly. He wanted JC.

Lance sat up suddenly, opening the curtain to his bunk. One of JC’s hands was hanging out of his bunk, and Lance studied the slender fingers in the dim light. He took a deep breath and got on his knees between the bunks. He shoved the curtain of JC’s bunk aside. The sudden motion awakened JC.

“What? Lance, what is it?”

“I’m gay.” Lance kissed JC. “I’m gay and in love with you.” Lance kissed him again, this time with tongue. “I’m gay and in love with you and fuck but I want you.” Lance sucked on JC’s earlobe.

“Lance, I…damn.” JC moaned as Lance’s hand found his cock through his sweatpants. “Lance…”

Lance sucked on JC’s neck as he stroked him to a thick hardness. He wanted to mark JC as his, even if it was just for one night. “I wanna taste you,” Lance mumbled, sliding JC’s pants down.

“Okay,” JC whispered helplessly. Lance kissed his way up the inside of JC’s thighs. He planted kisses on JC’s hot cock, inhaling JC’s scent. He licked at the head before taking JC in all the way. Lance sighed. It was everything Lance could have dreamt of. JC’s muscled thighs beneath his hands, his smooth cock gliding in and out of his mouth, JC’s hands fisting in his hair.

“Jayce,” Lance moaned.

JC may have been quiet in everyday life, but during sex he was loud. He moaned Lance’s name, panting and arching his hips. “Lance…oh God…so good…yes, oh, suck me…Lance…” JC whimpered as Lance played with his balls. “Fuck me, Lance…I need you to fuck me now…”

Lance froze. “What?”

“Please.” JC squirmed. “Please, Lance. I have hand lotion in my bag under the bunk. You don’t need a condom. Please, Lance, fuck me.”

“God,” Lance groaned, sitting up. He dug under the bunk and found JC’s bag. He pulled out the lotion and blindly lubricated himself. He was running on autopilot, hardly able to grasp what was going on. He got a finger wet and slid it into JC.

“I’m ready…just do it!” JC begged.

Lance looked down at the man he loved and shook his head. “No. Not like this.” He bent back down and sucked JC again.

“But…oh fuck…Lance…gonna cum…uh…” JC shot into Lance’s mouth and he drank it all. “Lance…” JC said weakly.

Lance got up and went into the bathroom. Lance leaned against the door, closing his eyes. JC had been more than ready and willing, but Lance just couldn’t do it. He had no problem giving JC a blow job, but he just couldn’t fuck him. He didn’t like it, and he didn’t understand it. Damn his emotions, anyway.

 

Lance slept until they reached the hotel. The bus stopped moving and he woke up. He could hear JC sleepily stumbling around, getting his things together. There wasn’t much to pack; they were the neat freaks. Lance waited until he heard JC go into the bathroom, then he got up, packed his things, and ran off the bus.

 

“Oh, no WAY,” Lance groaned as he approached his room. He could hear the TV and he sighed. “Why me?” All he wanted was to crawl into bed and cry over JC.

"Because we were last ones in, and they know I’d freak if they crashed in MY room.” JC walked up behind Lance. When they reached a new hotel, they always crashed in someone’s room for a few hours. “I’ll be over in a minute.” JC went to his own room.

“Hey, Lansten!” Joey said as Lance entered his room.

“You’re looking better,” Lance said, dropping his bag to the floor. He flopped onto the bed, shoving Chris out of the way.

“We’re all doing better,” Justin announced. He waved a tablet in the air. “I’m taking orders for room service.”

“Better wait for Jayce,” Chris said. He rolled over and lay his head on Lance’s shoulder. “My stomach’s better but I’m just wiped.”

Lance shoved him away as JC entered the room. “Hey.” He sat on the floor next to Joey. “How are you guys?”

“Good,” Justin answered. “We’re ordering room service. Lance…French toast and coffee?”

“No,” Lance said. “Um, JC, did you bring any of your tea?”

“You drink that shit?” Chris made a gagging noise.

“I do now.” Lance blushed. “JC?”

“Yeah, I do. Just get us hot water, and I want a cherry cheese danish,” JC told Justin.

Justin dialed room service. He watched JC yawn and stretch as he gave the order. Joey lay down on Joey’s leg. “Holy fuck!” Justin exclaimed. “Oh! I’m sorry…and two hot waters and three glasses of orange juice. Yeah. Thanks. Room eighteen-twelve.” Justin hung up, almost dropping the phone. “JC!” He screamed.

JC jumped. “God, Justin, what?”

“You have a hickey!” Justin yelled, pointing. Joey grabbed JC and turned his head.

“You DO!”

“JC, you devil!” Chris said. “You picked someone up last night? On the bus? Where’d you drop the puppy off, Jayce?”

“Arf,” Lance said quietly, and everyone looked at him.

“Oh, yeah. Me and Lance are together,” JC said, giving Lance a special smile. Lance felt warm down to his toes. Even after the night before, JC still wanted him. “Everyone okay with that?”

“Sure,” Joey said immediately.

“Uh, yeah,” Justin said, dazed.

“You little horndog.” Chris poked Lance. Lance shoved him aside and got under the covers. He peeked over the bedspread and saw JC watching him. JC ran a finger over the hickey and smiled.

THE END


End file.
